The girl under the hood (EC)
by SongForRegina
Summary: Una muchacha perdida, que tal vez, está mas cerca de lo que todos pensaban. Una historia perdida, sin final, que sale a la luz. (3x19 "OS")


**Hola, Buenas Tardes. Esta historia "OS" no estaba planeada para subirla ahora, ni siquiera terminarla, pero hubo un accidente y alguien que yo quería mucho murió, y necesitaba la distracción, asique disfruten, y no se olviden de decirme que les pareció... Saludos.**

* * *

"Lo encontramos" dijo Mary Margaret llevando el libro a donde estaba David y Regina buscando. Fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá, Regina y David quedaron de pie "Tenemos que llevar el libro a Henry lo antes posible" dijo el rubio tomando en sus manos el libro "Es verdad, es nuestra única esperanza" dijo Emma con resignación.

Regina tomó el libro en sus manos para ir a buscar a su hijo, pero algo de lo más raro pasó. El libro se abrió y comenzó a pasar página, una tras otra, una y otra vez hasta llegar al final, donde páginas que anteriormente estaban en blanco, ahora se llenaban con una historia nueva "La chica debajo de la capucha" dijo Regina, ella nunca había escuchado de esa historia, y eso que ella había escuchado unas cuantas. En cuanto David escucho las palabras de Regina, tomo el libro y empezó a mirar las palabras que estaban escritas en él "Esto es imposible" dijo David sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho en voz alta y que todos lo habían escuchado.

"Que es? Que pasa?" dijeron Emma y su madre al mismo tiempo. Lo que había sucedido era raro, incluso para un libro que aparecía y desaparecía cuando las personas más lo necesitaban. "David? Conoces la historia?" pregunto Regina, era obvio que David lo hacía y sabía que era todo lo que estaba escrito, pero también era obvio que no lo quería decir "Si, la conozco, y es por eso que no entiendo que hace en el libro" el rubio le paso el libro a Regina y ella miro la historia, "No tiene final" dijo la morena, era raro una historia sin final, "Todas las historias en este libro tenían final, pero esta no".

"David de quien es esta historia, es de alguien de Storybrooke?" pregunto Mary Margaret tratando de entender un poco la situación. "Hay algo que te tengo que decir Snow, y no te va a gustar" Regina le hizo señales a Emma para que se fueran, era obvio que lo que sea que David fuera a decirle a su esposa era algo privado "No, no se vallan, es mejor que lo sepan de una vez" dijo David poniéndose serio.

"Esa historia, sucedió antes de que nos conociéramos Snow" dijo David tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, esto iba a romper el corazón de su esposa y él no lo quería hacer. A Mary Margaret no le gusto para nada como sonó eso "Esa historia trata de un pastor y una chica, que no tiene nombre, o por lo menos yo jamás lo supe" dijo David mirando el suelo "Tu eres el chico de la historia" dijo Regina tratando de darle un poco de sentido a lo que se estaba diciendo "Sí, nos conocimos en el bosque, yo había ido a pasear con el perro de la granja para poder despejar mis ideas, cuando la encontré. Ella llevaba una gran túnica con capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo y una máscara que cubría su rostro, cuando me acerqué. Ella no se había dado cuenta que yo la estaba observando, la muchacha estaba llorando, era un llanto que jamás había escuchado, desgarrador que te partía el corazón en mil pedazos, no la podía dejar así asique me acerque" David estaba consumido en la historia y en sus pensamientos, solo podía mirar a Regina, y las demás personas en la sala no existían para él "Cuando me vio, ella se asustó, me dio la espalda, al principio me tenía miedo y eso me rompió el corazón aún más. Yo era un desconocido para ella, y después de tratar mucho, la pude convencer de que eso era algo bueno, después de todo yo no podría juzgarla, yo no sabía quién era ella. Aunque jamás supe su nombre y jamás vi su rostro, ella si sabía el mío y sabía quién era yo. Ella estaba casada y tenía un acuerdo con su esposo, podría salir de su casa, siempre y cuando nadie supiera quien era ella, siempre y cuando nadie la viera. Siempre se iba al atardecer, volvía al mismo lugar, todo los días a la misma hora. Jamás me lo dijo pero sé que no era una simple muchacha, ella era mucho más, su forma de moverse la delataba, su forma de hablar, todo acerca de ella era fascinante. Era una mujer muy sabia y madura por solo tener 20 años y muy joven para estar casada con un hombre tan mayor que ella. Sus penas, no solo venían de estar casada con ese hombre, había lidiado con cosas que a su edad jamás tendría que haberlo hecho, ninguna persona tendría que lidiar con lo que ella. Su madre la había llevado a ese matrimonio, tantas veces tuve ganas de ir a buscar a esa mujer y gritarle en la cara todo lo que pensaba sobre ella" dijo el rubio con una risa acida, "Todo el daño que le había causado…sigo sin entender cómo es posible que una madre le pudiera hacer eso a su propia hija…" los sollozos de una mujer lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, el creyó que era Mary Margaret ya que lo que él estaba contando no era muy lindo, pero cuando levanto la mirada unos ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas encontraron sus azules. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, el conocía esos ojos. No eran los ojos de la Reina Malvada, llenos de odio y sed de venganza que había visto tantas veces. El conocía esos ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor, eran los ojos de una muchacha vulnerable, que solo quería que alguien la protegiera, eran los ojos de su muchacha encapuchada "No te preocupes por mí, David, es solo que la historia me trajo malos recuerdos" dijo Regina en un suspiro y salió corriendo, el rubio se levantó para salir tras ella pero su esposa lo detuvo "No, DAVID tienes que terminar tu historia" le mando Mary Margaret, pero aun así él se fue tras la reina, tras su muchacha, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

Regina estaba en el pasillo que daba a las demás habitaciones, con uno de sus brazos en la pared y el otro sobre su boca tratando de ganar un poco de balance y de que sus sollozos no se escucharan, sin resultado. La historia le había movido muchas cosas que ella pensó que estaban olvidadas, que pensó había superado pero que no era así.

Esa historia era tan parecida a la de ella, pero no era su historia, ella jamás había hecho ningún acuerdo con Leopold, jamás había conocido a David antes de que el conociera a Snow, _o eso es lo que ella pensaba_.

"Regina" dijo David acercándose a ella, y sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo "Que haces aquí David, deberías estar con tu esposa" dijo Regina entre lágrimas enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, el movimiento la sorprendió pero sucedió casi automáticamente, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes "No hay otro lugar en donde yo debería estar que no sea aquí,contigo" dijo el rubio enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la reina, Regina levanto su cabeza y miro a David a los ojos, buscando mentiras pero no encontró ninguna, eso la confundió aún más. Que hacia el príncipe Encantador abrazando a la Reina Malvada? Y porque se sentía tan bien? Eso no estaba escrito en ningún libro "Regina, mírame" dijo David apartándose solo un poco de la morocha, para así poder mirarla a los ojos, Regina hizo caso y lo miro "Porque nunca me dijiste que eras vos?" la pregunta no llevaba resentimientos ni enojos, era solo una pregunta "Que quieres decir?, David, no entiendo" dijo Regina, de verdad no entendía de que estaba hablando, "Porque nunca me dijiste que eras la chica debajo de la capucha?" al decir eso la reina se levantó y salió de los brazos del príncipe, dejando al príncipe en el suelo y confundido "David? Estas bien?, yo no soy tu muchacha, tal vez esa historia se parece mucho a la mía, sí, jamás quise casarme con Leopold, sí, también mi madre era una perra sin corazón, pero eso no significa que yo sea la mujer que estás buscando" dijo Regina mirando a David sin poder creer lo que él estaba pensando. "Regina, escúchame, solo escúchame está bien?" dijo David levantándose y agarrando las manos de la reina, Regina solo asintió una vez y dejo que el príncipe hablara "Todo tiene sentido ahora, sé que eres tú, no sé cómo o porque es que no te acuerdas, pero sé que eres tú, eres mi muchacha. Lo único que pude ver de ella fueron sus ojos, todos esos meses lo único que pude ver fueron sus ojos llenos de dolor y de lágrimas, jamás esperanza vi en ellos, porque ella sabía que nada bueno saldría de su situación, y hoy cuando te mire pude, después de tantos años volver a ver esos ojos, los ojos de mi primer amor, los ojos de esa muchacha que tanto extrañe cuando se fue, cuando nunca más volvió, debería haberme dado cuenta antes y lo siento por eso" dijo el rubio con toda la sinceridad del mundo, como no se pudo dar cuenta antes? él no lo sabía, pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error, no la dejaría escapar otra vez, aunque fuera difícil, y sabía que sería doloroso, y que haría sufrir a su esposa, no volvería a cometer el mismo error. "David, eso no importa ahora, no importa quien creas que soy, o si lo soy de verdad, tú tienes a Snow, _tu esposa_ por Dios Santo!, y yo tengo que recuperar a Henry, tenemos que averiguar de quien es la bebé que Zelena está usando para su hechizo y llevárselas a sus padres, nosotros no importamos, y es mejor así" dijo la reina volviendo por el camino que había tomado, hacia donde estaban Emma y Mary Margaret, dejando a David parado en el medio del pasillo con lágrimas en su rostro.

* * *

Nadie había dicho nada acerca de lo que había ocurrido, nada acerca de la nueva historia en el libro, nada acerca de la reacción de David hacia Regina, Nada, solo silencio y confusión.

Solo se centraron en arreglar los problemas que tenían en el momento, sin pensar que eso traería aún más, y tal vez aún más complicados.

Regina había roto la maldición que su hermana puso en todos ellos, beso a Henry en la frente y sin darse cuenta rompió su propia maldición, "ISABELLA!" grito Regina y corrió al círculo de donde fluía magia, donde se encontraba su corazón y su pequeña bebé. Nadie entendía lo que había pasado, en ese momento, para todos solo se había roto la maldición que había puesto la bruja en sus mentes en el bosque encantado.

Pero David sabía lo que había pasado, sus verdaderos recuerdos habían vuelto a él, los recuerdos que siempre tendría que haber tenido, los recuerdos de todo un romance con su muchacha de aquellas risas y caricias, besos, y tardes de hacer el amor. Entonces todas las fichas cayeron en su lugar, la bebé.

Humo verde apareció frente a Regina, y su hermana estaba frente a ella, la tiro contra una pared con un movimiento de su mano "Veo que hemos recobrado nuestros recuerdos" dijo la bruja con malicia en su voz. David corrió hacia donde estaba la reina, para ayudarla a levantarse, todavía todo era confuso para ambos, pero ellos arreglarían todo. Miles de preguntas rondaban en la mente de ambos, pero ninguno de los dos sabía si querían las respuestas. Tenían una hija, pero como era posible que todavía fuera una bebe? Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su romance, la bebe tendría que tener muchos años, que había sucedido? Por qué se habían separado? Por qué Regina se había ido? "Ya sé lo que están pensado" dijo la colorada acercándose a la pareja en el suelo, y con otro movimiento de manos dejó a Emma, Snow, Henry y Hook inmóviles pero con la capacidad de ver y escuchar todo, "Como es posible? Como es posible que nuestra bebé siga siendo una bebé? Quien nos sacó nuestros recuerdos? Quien nos separó? Bueno todas esas respuestas yo se las voy a dar! Mejor dicho él" dijo la bruja con un tono que podría haber usado su hermana para hacer las preguntas, y luego haciendo aparecer a Rumplestiltskin a su lado "Igual creo que alguna de ellas ya las tiene Regina. Porque no nos cuentas querido Rumple, como le arrancaste a tu propia hija su bebé, como la pusiste bajo una maldición del sueño, y luego como les cambiaste los recuerdos a su padre y se los robaste a su madre! SE VALIENTE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA Y CUENTALE!" grito demandantemente la colorada, pero lo único que salió de la boca del oscuro fue un silencioso 'Lo siento', pero eso no haría mucho para calmar el dolor de la reina, quien estaba llorando abiertamente en los brazos del príncipe.

Nadie quería creer las palabras que salían de la boca de la bruja.

Snow no podía creer que su esposo se haya conocido con su madrastra, que hayan tenido una hija y que ahora estuvieran llorando en los brazos del otro. David no podía creer que él había sabido toda su vida quien era su muchacha, que había dejado que su vida llevara ese oscuro camino, que había dejado que Leopold la lastimara aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era saber que el maldito estaba muerto, que Regina estaba de nuevo con él y que él jamás dejaría que nadie la lastimara. La Reina no podía creer todo lo que estaba diciendo su hermana, si no fuera porque ella ahora tenía los recuerdos de como Rumple le había acelerado el embarazo, de cómo le había preguntado el nombre de la bebé para luego llevársela, jamás hubiera creído que eso hubiera pasado. Y después de todo lo que él le hizo resultaba que él, era su padre, la persona que ella más odiaba era su padre. Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era salvar a su bebe de las manos de su maldita hermana.

Regina salió de los brazos del príncipe y se levantó, con su porte de Reina, lo más desafiante y orgullosa que pudo en el momento, se secó las lágrimas y se preparó para enfrentarse a su hermana. Ella no quería matar a la colorada, no quería dañarla después de todo era s hermana, pero debía proteger a sus hijos, y haría lo que fuera necesario. Zelena comprendió lo que estaba pasando y también se preparó, pero sin esperar un segundo lanzo a Regina contra una pared otra vez, un gran estruendo se escuchó pero nadie podía hacer nada "Quieres que te acabe otra vez, hermanita?" dijo la colorada acercándose y conjurando una bola de fuego verde en su mano izquierda "Si mal no recuerdo la última vez gané yo" dijo la morena levantándose y devolviéndole el favor a su hermana, lanzándola contra la pared que estaba más lejos, antes de que pudiera lanzar la bola de fuego "Esta vez no te voy a dejar ir verdecita, quisiste usar mi propia hija contra mí, y no te lo voy a permitir" antes de que la colorada pudiera levantarse o siquiera decir algo, Regina ya la estaba levantando en el aire y asfixiándola, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacerse, tenía que proteger a sus hijos.

El amor que sentía por su hija, por su pequeña, que no había tenido la oportunidad de sostener más que unos segundos la rodeaba, el amor por su hijo Henry y por David la rodeaba, las ganas de proteger a esos que amaba la llenaban y le daban un propósito, AMOR era poder, la magia más poderosa de todas. Entonces un resplandor de luz blanco lleno la habitación en la que se encontraban y lanzo a Zelena al suelo, derrotada, también dejando libres a todos del hechizo que los inmovilizaba.

Regina no espero un segundo y se lanzó a buscar a su hija, seguida por David quien había tomado su corazón, "Es hermosa Regina" dijo David con lágrimas en sus ojos al contemplar a su muchacha sosteniendo a su hija "Por fin estamos todos juntos" dijo David abrazando a la mujer que había amado por tanto tiempo, y que ahora volvía a encontrar, y con la que ahora tenía una hija.

Sería todo muy complicado, pero volverían a estar juntos, de eso el príncipe estaba seguro, jamás la dejaría ir otra vez. Había que explicar muchas cosas pero en lo único que Regina podía pensar en ese momento era en salir corriendo de ahí con su hija, su príncipe y Henry.

David abrazo a Regina aún más fuerte y le dio un beso en la cabeza, no importándole para nada que todos los miraran como si fueran bichos raros. Tenía a su familia devuelta y era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

 **Ya sé, me encanta que Rumple sea el padre de Regina, su historia siempre fue complicada, tal vez a algunos les parezca raro por lo que pasó en la serie, pero bueno... Espero que les haya gustado, Bye.**


End file.
